


First Person Loser

by titansatemysoul



Series: Wayward Son, We're By Your Side (Prompt Fill Collection) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: When it comes to video games, Noctis is an unexpectedly sore loser.





	First Person Loser

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt; the first time Ignis beats Noctis at a video game_

“Noct.”

Noctis huffs from across the room. The weekend has just begun, the one night where Noctis is obligated to neither his school nor his station. Usually he spends the time with Prompto, wandering through the city’s arcades, or dragging Ignis to some obscure locale, far past the time it’s appropriate for either of them to be out.

Tonight however, was his first opportunity to play a new game, one Noctis has been waiting to try since it’s announcement the year before. Ignis made an early dinner and together, they settled in the comfort of his living room to begin.

“It’s fine,” he says in a tone that indicates the exact opposite. “I’m making cup noodles, do you want one?”

“You could heat up something from dinner,” Ignis points out. Noctis shoots him a cold expression before turning on the kettle. “Well then, you could at least make some for me.”

Ignis heaves himself off the couch, setting the two game controllers forgotten between the cushions onto the side table.

“Petulance doesn’t look good on you,” he tells Noctis, coming to lean on the kitchen’s island. Behind them, the console signals its automatic shut off.

Noctis sighs. He holds up two plates, one large and one small. Ignis nods towards the latter, removing the plastic from the cup noodle waiting on the counter while Noctis goes for the chicken dish they’d had earlier in the evening. He sets it out and Ignis chooses a few cuts, arranging them carefully on his plate.

“But this is _my_ game,” Noctis whines. Ignis, bent over the refrigerator to replace the left overs, has to lean into the arm that holds the door to stifle his laughter. “You don’t even like FPS.”

It’s true, he doesn’t, but the hand-eye coordination it requires comes as easy as breathing. The microwave whirs, counting down the seconds to a hot meal. Ignis returns to the counter, watching hot steam rise from Noctis’ little foam cup.

“Your name is still on the leader board,” Ignis says, putting them shoulder to shoulder. Then he smirks. “It just so happens mine is above it.”

Noctis makes an exasperated sound, pulling away just as the microwave stops. The smell of seasoning and meat fills the space between them as Noctis approaches with his plate. Ignis catches him by the chin, drawing it up for a kiss. It placates his irritation, softening his expression and smoothing his edges.

“You only won because you got more criticals than I did,” Noctis decides when he pulls away. He accepts a set of chopsticks from Ignis, swirling them around the broth as it cools.

“Of course,” Ignis agrees. This time it’s Noctis who leans into him. This kiss is lingering, a hint of a tongue between the seam of his lips. Then, “Whatever you’d like to believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> for heich <3


End file.
